Fatal Error - Part Two
"Fatal Error - Part Two" is the 987th episode of Casualty and the 26th episode of the 30th series. It was preceded by "Fatal Error - Part One" and followed by "High Tide". The episode was directed by Steve Brett and written by Emily Groves. Behind the scenes images revealed that the episode was filmed around the end of October 2015. The episode takes place in-universe the week before on 27 February 2016, the same date as the previous episode. Synopsis Taking place on the same day and shortly after the events of part one, Lofty is left shocked and worried at what the implications could be for his career. Connie and Rita arrive as soon as they hear the news about Diane's death. Meanwhile, Diane's mother Meg arrives in the ED and Connie shows her Diane's body. She's insistent on finding out from those who were with her whether she went through any pain. Michael Hall visits the department as part of the formal investigation that follows, and tells Rita he hopes to interview Lofty later in the day. Whilst at her house, Cal trips and falls with Emilie and they both injure themselves. Whilst Emilie is being treated by Ethan, he discovers that she had pneumonia and hasn't long to live. Emilie tells them about a holiday destination that they went to together when they were younger, and wishes she could go back one last time. Cal tries to persuade Ethan and throughout the day Ethan's connection with Emilie grows. Elsewhere in Holby, Lily is with Iain at a local pride festival. They're soon alerted to the scene of an accident where a girl, Daisy, had been pushed from a balcony and a boy, Robert, had his arm crushed by a falling stage light. They're admitted to the ED. Back at the ED, Dylan explains to Lofty that what he did was a simple error and it's not worth losing his career over, so he must say that he definitely said for everyone to be clear when he shocked the patient. Meg listens to a voice message from Diane from earlier that day and she mentions Dr Keogh, leading to Meg going to find him, but he isn't able to provide her with much information apart from the fact it would have been quick. Meanwhile Robert is treated and it soon transpires that his name was originally Tia before he came out as transgender. However his friend Pippa, who was partially responsible for the accident at the pride festival, has a hard time accepting it. When Robert's condition worsens, Pippa walks out on him but later returns and says she can accept her friend for who he is. Towards the end of the shift, Lofty shares a ride in the lift with Meg. She explains to him why she's in the ED, but Lofty doesn't speak up and tell her that he was in the lift with her. Lofty has his interview with Rita and Michael Hall and he changes his statement and explains he doesn't know if he really commanded Dylan and Diane to stay clear before shocking or not, potentially jeopardising his career. Category:Two-part episodes